explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowplay
' |image= |series= |production=40512-436 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Robert Hewitt Wolfe |director= Robert Scheerer |imdbref=tt0708599 |guests=Philip Anglim as Vedek Bareil, Noley Thornton as Taya, Kenneth Mars as Colyus, Kenneth Tobey as Rurigan |previous_production=Paradise |next_production=Playing God |episode=DS9 S02E16 |airdate=20 February 1994 |previous_release=(DS9) Paradise (Overall) Masks |next_release=(DS9) Playing God (Overall) Thine Own Self |story_date(s)=47603.3 (2370) |previous_story=(DS9) Paradise (Overall) Masks |next_story=(DS9) Playing God (Overall) Eye of the Beholder }} =Summary= Investigating an unusual particle field in the Gamma Quadrant, Dax and Odo beam down to find a village in crisis. Twenty-two people have disappeared - the most recent, a woman named Anetra, only six hours ago. At first held as suspects, Odo and Dax eventually convince village protector Colyus that they are innocent and offer their help. Interviews with the villagers yield only one piece of odd information. None of them has ever left the village. Then Anetra's daughter, Taya, takes Odo and Dax to the farthest point she's ever been from the village. The pair continue, but when Taya tries to follow, her arm disappears. The entire village is a hologram, maintained by an aging generator in the middle of town. With the villagers' permission, Dax shuts it down, planning to upgrade the generator and then restore everyone - even those who have disappeared. An old man named Rurigan remains. He came to this planet thirty years ago, fleeing Dominion oppression. He programmed the village, giving its inhabitants the ability to reproduce. Now he wants to go home and tells Dax to leave the generator turned off. Odo convinces him otherwise, helping Rurigan to see that the villagers deserve to live. =Errors and Explanations= Changed Premises # In this episode Odo tells Taya that his face looks the way it does because he doesn't do faces very well. The mouse faces he did in Past Prologue and The Circle were exquisite. Odo is talking about human faces. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, September 14, 2000 - 1:46 am: On page 149 of the DS9 Guide, Phil wonders why Rurigan's clothes don't fade when the holoprojector is turned off. Well, how much time is there from when the suggestion is made to turn off the projector and when it is actually turned off? Maybe Rurigan quickly changed clothes? He probably wore real clothes in case a projector failure caused his clothes to vanish. # When the projector is off, the only real things we see are the projector & Rurigan, but surely he must have brought more stuff with him to this planet? Why don't we see them when the projector is off? They are probably hidden out of view. # John A. Lang on Friday, October 17, 2003 - 7:55 am:''Didn't Dax & Odo violate the Prime Directive by telling those Holographic people that they were nothing more than Holograms? I mean...only Rurigan was real.Brian Fitzgerald on Saturday, October 18, 2003 - 1:27 am:'' Since they were just holograms (and not real) how did telling them violate anything? John A. Lang on Saturday, October 18, 2003 - 7:37 am: I see your point. It just seemed like they did. BARA on Monday, November 03, 2003 - 3:31 am: John has a point, though. I say our friends were lucky the holograms weren't programmed to go berserk if they ever found out they are holograms, or something like that! Any number of unfortunate things could have happened: they could have gone insane, or gone into denial, etc. The point is, if it had been me I would have kept my conclusions to myself and quietly repair the generator, and let them try to make sense of what happened themselves. ' # ''Shadowchutesandladders on Wednesday, August 17, 2005 - 7:35 pm: NANJAO: the girl (Talya? Clara Sutter's like-a-look) tells a story about a (presumably evil) shapeshifter to Odo, and Rurigan said he'd fled the Dominon. A clue? A happy accident? ''Mr. Crusher on Wednesday, February 08, 2006 - 11:47 am:'' The mention of the Dominon in this episode was not a "happy accident". They had been mentioned earlier this season, and this was a setup for the last episode of this season and beyond.' # I know it's been ten years. I know there was just Rurigan. But Dax and Odo should've asked Rurigan what he remembered about the Dominion and the circumstances prior to his departure. (Maybe he kept an encyclopedia or something! Doesn't hurt to ask.) 'Mr. Crusher on Wednesday, February 08, 2006 - 11:47 am: Why would Odo and Dax ask about what he remembered about the Dominion? At this point they didn't know how dangerous they were, or how big an impact they were going to have in their lives.''' Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine